Frost
by Japs
Summary: From the Graal Online server Valikorlia comes the epic tale of a hero in his own right


'Get 'im!' Cried the Orc Leadur. 'Rip 'im apart!'  
  
A black cloaked figure ran through the woods. The wearer panted, obviously he had been running for a long time. The Aspen tree's were growing denser now, and their roots large and old. Jumping from them, the figure never stopped. The Orcs would trip and stumble, but still there were many of them hot on the tail of their hunt.  
  
The cloaked figure slowed, and stray strands of thick white hair fell loosely from the hood. The Orcs advanced, but the one was still.  
  
A male voice echoed from beneath the hood. His arms flung out wide, his hands now peeking from under the long black robe. 'Elementum Terra!' He shouted. 'Ad Meus Auxilium!'  
  
The Earth shook. The Orcs panicked and tried to escape. A great chunk of the ground split around them, and it upturned and flipped. Now where Orc and tree once stood, a boulder lay, imbedded as if it were there for eternity. The male now put his arms in front of him, his palms facing the rock.  
  
'Nomen!' He shouted, and words slowly appeared on the rock.  
  
Memini Ego, Oréthan Grécore.  
  
And the drums from the mountains grew louder. More Orcs were coming from their lair. The male had nothing else to do but run before they gained ground.  
  
  
  
'Hail Darnanow.'  
  
King Darnanow beckoned for his servant to rise.  
  
'Sire, rumor has it that Elan are regrouping in the East. We must gain allies quickly, or our nation may fall if there is another attack. We lost many soldiers in that battle, including Duke Talyn Icefyre. We must be prepared for more assaults.'  
  
'So be it.' Said Darnanow. His face now filled with sadness with the memory of the Duke. 'Contact Valikorlia first, see what they have to say on the matter.'  
  
'Yes sire.' Said the servant. 'For Frost!'  
  
'For Frost.' Darnanow repeated. 'Also, fetch me Silo.'  
  
  
  
The cloaked boy now dragged himself along, like he had done all night. It was now noon, and he was tired. He had resorted to climbing up a neighboring mountain to the one he just ran from, which he was not keen on doing, for the Orcs dwell in most. But he had been lucky, as none hassled him. Now it was colder, and he saw ahead there was snow on his path. He was getting stuffy under his hood. No-one was around, so it seemed okay to take it down. And he did.  
  
He was young, but old. His face was that of a teenager, but his hair was white and long. His blue eyes shone in the sunlight, and his face tilted to smell the fresh mountain air. 'The times of fear may not be passed,' He said, picking up a large stick, 'But for now I am free.'  
  
  
  
'Sire.' Said Silo. He bowed low. 'I come after your request.'  
  
Darnanow sighed. 'We must put Frost into lockdown.' He said miserably. 'I see it as the only way to protect the people of Frost.'  
  
'And what of anyone who tries to enter?'  
  
'If they do not give their nation on request... Kill them on spot.'  
  
The Foot soldiers shut the great, sturdy gates of Frost City. Scouts were sent to the colony. The castle was locked. The word spread of the mysterious actions of the Frost. The nation of Lahan grew scared, and they too shut their gates. They were in the East, where the whispers of the Elan had grown. Now many nations were on their guard, but it was Frost that was the most. Their people had orders to kill those who could not give their nation, and this was at the same time the cloaked boy reached Frost colony.  
  
Frost was a city entirely covered with snow. It had a huge population, well-established stores and the most famous inn that side of the world Valikorlia. It was nicely built around the Valikoria Sea, and it brushed against the mountains of the west. Frost was neutral to the Orcs, and vice versa, so they never attacked.  
  
The boy lifted up his hood once more. A large kingdom was in front of him. Unsure of friendly inhabitants or not, he went forth through the colony. A guard of Frost spotted him instantly.  
  
'I, Toofa of Frost, declare you tell your name, stranger!'  
  
The cloaked boy looked up at Toofa on the high boundary walls. 'I cannot tell you.' He replied glumly. Toofa's face faulted.  
  
'Listen to me, scum! Tell me where you come from or I'll send my guards to slice your neck!'  
  
The arm of the cloak raised and searched for the boys back. Slowly he produced a blade, black and blazing, and Toofa stood down.  
  
'I mean you no harm.' Said the boy. 'I pray you, give me a home for a while, and I shall be out of your way.' 


End file.
